Infieles
by Unknown.Rainbow
Summary: Ellos.. seguiran su deseo, se olvidaran de su pareja..y haran lo que quieren. Historias sueltas, n.n


Infiel adj. / m y f Aplicado al que no es leal a una cosa o persona. _El marido __**infiel**__ engaña a su esposa con otra mujer.  
_Infidelidad f. Falta de fidelidad o exactitud: _Este historiador cometió algunas __**infidelidades**__ al escribir su libro en algunas partes inventó hechos y en otras los cambió_. SIN: **traición**.

Se gustaban hace tiempo, jamás estuvieron juntos. El se declaro, ella lo rechazó. Ella se declaro, cuando el ya había encontrado un nuevo amor. Ambos esperaron que estar con diferentes personas, hicieran olvidarse del otro, y cuando por fin, al menos ella, que le costo tanto, ya había empezado a olvidarse de el, decidieron verse...  
De ahora en más, les contaré una historia de traición...y posiblemente, también, cobardía.  
Ese día se habían enviado mensajes de texto, ella desesperada, cada vez que sonaba su celular corría a ver que es lo que él le había enviado.

- ¿Hoy salís?  
- No sé, tal vez espero a que vengas a visitarme. ¿Vos salís?  
- No sé, puede que vaya a tu casa.  
- OK. Te espero  
- ¿Si voy, te puedo hacer algo?  
- ¿Algo?  
- Si, violarte.  
- ¿Violarme?  
- Si, te quiero violar... mi amor.  
- ¿Mi amor?  
- Si ^^  
- Como en los viejos tiempos, jajaja ^^  
- ¿Qué sentís cuando te digo mi amor?  
- Mhh... pienso que sería de nosotros, si yo me hubiera declarado antes.  
- Da igual, ya vamos a estar juntos  
- ¿Eh?  
- Sí, yo pienso que sí, cuando vos no tengas novio...y yo no tenga novia...  
- ¿Te parece?  
- Sí, estaría bueno probar de estar juntos

Como siempre solían hablar así, ella no le prestó la mínima importancia, ya que dijo "ni siquiera va a venir". Luego, a la tarde, él se conecto en el MSN.

_Stronger (8) Te amo mi amoorrr (L)_ dice:  
Como voy a tu casa?  
(*)She will be loved(*) dice:  
A mi casa?  
_Stronger (8) Te amo mi amoorrr (L)_ dice:  
Si tonta, no me invitaste?  
(*)She will be loved(*) dice:  
Ah si, ahora te explico

Varios minutos tardo la chica en explicarle, como llegar hasta un lugar cerca de su casa, donde se encontrarían, pero ella, ingenua, no tenía la menor idea de lo que iba a pasar. Luego de tantos minutos de espera, en los que ella nada mas pensaba "me va a mandar un mensaje diciendo que está, y no va a estar...Seguro está con su novia, riéndose de mí..." Le llegó un mensaje, ella, desesperada, se puso en _No disponible_ en el MSN, y salió corriendo al encuentro con su "amigo". Cuando ya estaba a media cuadra, miraba para encontrarlo...y no lo veía, y ahí, su corazón empezó a romperse con la idea de que el la engañó y que no fue. Cuando empezó a cruzar la avenida, vio unas piernas, que se asomaban por la parte de atrás de una columna, una sonrisa de tonta enamorada se dibujó en su rostro. Creo, que en ese momento, ella se olvidó de su pareja, y de toda la gente que estaba ahí, y lo abrazó.

- Bueno, bueno, tanto cariño no, que me ahogo –dijo el separándose-

La chica lo agarró rápidamente de la mano, el trato de zafarse haciendo que ella se enojara muchas veces, ya que, ¿Qué hay de malo por caminar de la mano con alguien _que no es tu pareja_? Ella... no le veía nada, pero se ve que el, si. El no dejaba de quejarse diciendo "_mi novia no me deja salir con vos_" y ella contestaba con un simple "_mi novio a mi me deja mientras no haga nada_". La sonrisa de él, era como una adicción para ella, le tomó la mano, y empezó a correr. El chico lo único que podía hacer es seguirla, ya que no sabía ni donde estaba parado. (Ella le dijo "pedí que te avisen en tal lado, bajáte y ¡esperáme!) Terminaron en una plaza, se sentaron en un banco, y ella, a la fuerza, logro acostarse sobre el. Se pararon sobre el banco y se abrazaron.

- Me siento mal por hacer esto, ella me dijo que no te vea  
- No seas dominado...  
- Pero...yo la amo.

La chica guardo silencio, y lo abrazo otra vez. Solamente pasaba por su mente _"si la amás tanto, no hubieras venido conmigo..." _Volvieron a sentarse, y ella lo abrazó, y en aquel momento... el hizo un comentario... "algo" desubicado.

- Se ven... lindas –dijo mirando fijamente al escote-  
- ¿Eh? ¿Pero que decís? –grito ruborizándose-  
- Dejáme verlas, dale. –dijo corriendo un poco la remera-  
- Para, tonto. –después de todo, estaban en una plaza, donde había bastante gente-  
- Ja... –una risa sarcástica acompaño una mano hacia el escote de ella, que tocó, y presionó, uno de sus pechos-

El seguía mirando los pechos de ella... Como había un silencio cortante, ella... dijo algo, que no pensó que el aceptaría.

- ¿Querés que vayamos a mi casa?  
- Dale. ¿Dónde es?  
- Acá, a cinco cuadras.

Fueron caminando hasta la casa de ella, donde se encontraron con su mamá, que los dejó pasar, y fueron al cuarto de ella.

- ¿Querés jugar? –dijo señalando una Play Station 2-  
- ¡Bueno! –dijo sentándose en la cama-  
- ¡A que te gano! –dijo poniendo un juego de a dos jugadores-  
- Cuanto a que te gano yo...-dijo agarrando uno de los mandos-  
- ¿Me... puedo acostar? –dijo mirándolo a los ojos-  
- Si...  
- … -lo único que ella hizo fue agarrar el mando y acostarse sobre las piernas de el-

Estuvieron gritando y quejándose cuando el otro ganaba, diciendo cosas tontas, que posiblemente no tuvieran sentido, hasta que el le dijo…

- Bueno, me aburrí –dijo sacando el juego-

Se quedaron como estaban antes, escuchando una música repetitiva, que provenía del menú de pausa del juego, que estaba alterándolos bastantes. Ella dijo algo... Que traería muchas consecuencias.

- Agh, ¡maldita música! –dijo apagando el televisor-

Ambos quedaron en la oscuridad absoluta, ya que tuvieron que cerrar las persianas, por que estaba lloviendo y entraba el agua, el monitor de la PC de ella estaba apagado, y la luz de techo no estaba prendida, por lo que, la única luz que los alumbraba, la TV, estaba apagada. El, no había tocado a ella en ningún momento mientras estaban jugando, pero, en este momento la abrazó, le apoyó su mano en el hombro, y ella se estiró para cubrir todo el ancho del cuerpo de él, de costado, dándole la espalda. La otra mano del chico bajó de su cabeza al colchón, ella la tomó, y empezó a acariciarla. La mano que agarraba su hombro comenzó a moverse y a acariciarla… y… se sentía muy bien. En este momento, ella podía escuchar como el corazón de él comenzó a latir _"tum, tum"_ y la mano que la acariciaba, comenzó a moverse, cada vez, mas rápido y extendiendo más el lugar donde las manos tocaban.  
Luego de unos minutos, la mano de el ya recorría todo el brazo de ella, mientras se podía escuchar el latir de su corazón mucho más rápido. En donde antes, se escuchaba un latido, ahora se escuchaban dos, y cuando la mano del chico bajó a la espalda de ella, los latidos...Comenzaron a ser tres, la velocidad de su corazón estaba demostrando algo, que ella no pensó que fuera serio: _el estaba empezando a excitarse_.  
Luego de unos minutos de que la mano de él recorría la espalda de la linda chica, sus manos dejaron de moverse con finalidad de hacer caricias, y se corrieron ambas, debajo de su remera. Rápidamente, no muchos minutos después de que el tocaba su espalda, se escuchó un seco 'crac' que provenía de su corpiño.  
Ella anonadada no sabía que hacer. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, él ya se había bajado de la cama, y se había vuelto a subir, en otra parte, sentándose en la punta. Se escucharon dos golpes, que fácilmente se dieron cuenta que eran los mandos del juego, que se habían caído al piso, por a los movimientos que ellos estaban haciendo.

- Uh, perdón –dijo el chico dándose vuelta para levantarlos-  
- No pasa nada, dejá. – dijo ella mirándolo seria-

Ella lo único que ella hacía era mirarlo, el, empezó a levantarle la remera, pero en un momento, no pudo levantarla más. Ella arqueo su espalda, para que él pudiera sacarla. Una sonrisa pervertida se dibujo en los labios del chico, ya que se había dado cuenta, que con es movimiento, ella estaba aprobando lo que estaba haciendo.  
Levanto la remera de la chica hasta el cuello, corrió su corpiño de tal manera, que los pequeños pechos de ella quedaron a la luz, mostrando que ella también estaba excitada, ya que sus pezones estaban duros. Los miró con deseo, y sin preguntar, empezó a besarlos, luego a lamerlos, incluso a morderlos.  
Ella tenía ganas de llorar, no sabía si lo que estaban haciendo estaba bien o estaba mal. Cuando el se dio cuenta que los ojos de ella estaban llenos de lagrimas, le dio un beso. Pero... único, rozó con su lengua los labios de ella, dejándolos húmedos, deseosos, excitándola más... Mucho más. Volvió a jugar con los pechos de ella, y cada tanto, le daba besos.

- ¿Esto esta mal? –la chica dudaba en hablar, pero cuando trató de hablar, simplemente salieron susurros… su voz había desaparecido-

El chico la miró, le sonrió. Y se bajó de la cama. Se corrió un poco mas abajo, quedando al costado de las piernas de la chica, mirando su pantalón. Comenzó a tocarla, ella se sentía tan bien, que era imposible pedir que el se detuviese. Aunque ella todavía tuviera el pantalón puesto, la fuerza bestial que el tenía, la hacía sentir como si no estuviera vestida, y el se pudiera apoderar de ella. Cuando ella empezó a tratar de esconder sus gemidos en profundas respiraciones, él, desabrochó dos botones del pantalón, y la miró, ella… tenía una expresión de que estaba a punto de llorar, pero sus ojos... lo estaban pidiendo. Ella, lo tomo de los brazos, y lo volvió a subir a la cama, pidiéndole más besos, y que jugara más con su cuerpo.

- ¡TE QUIERO! –dijo ella ,aún en susurros, cortando un beso y abrazándolo-  
- Yo también –el tampoco tenía voz, así que lo que se escucho, fueron más y más susurros luego de eso la abrazó-

El chico siguió jugando con los pechos de ella, y luego decidió tratar algo más. Se escucho un ruido que era imposible de confundir: el le estaba bajando el cierre al pantalón. Cuando vio una mueca extraña en la cara de ella, siguió besándola, y lamiendo sus escuchó el celular de ella sonar…

- Tu celular... –dijo el en un tono quejoso-  
- Mierda... –estiro su brazo y trato de encontrar su cartera, que debía andar por allí, ya que se habían tirado arriba de todo-  
- … -desesperadamente buscó el celular de ella dentro de la cartera, y se lo dio-  
- Gente molesta –dijo apagando el celular y metiéndolo de nuevo en la cartera-  
- ¿Quién era? –dijo con una mueca de desaprobación-  
- Correo de voz... –dijo abrazándolo, acercándolo a ella-

El la besó y la abrazó, volvieron a decirse un "te quiero" y se miraron. Con la poca luz apenas se podían ver las caras, ella trataba de verle los ojos a su ¿amante? Y lo único que encontraba, era una cara, que ella reconocía, se veía la línea de su pelo, todo estaba en tonos oscuros, y donde ella buscaba sus ojos, simplemente encontraba unos grandes tachones negros…ese ya no era el chico que ella conocía, era una bestia, con una fuerza que la volvía impotente que tocaba debajo de su pantalón, buscando lugar por debajo de su ropa interior, una bestia...totalmente excitada.  
Se dieron un beso totalmente apasionado, que duro unos largos minutos, el joven se bajo nuevamente de la cama. Comenzó a tocarle con mucha más fuerza, las envestidas que realizaba con sus manos, eran demasiado fuertes, pero, lo que llegaba dolerle a ella, no podía ser comparado con lo bien que se sentía. Le bajó el pantalón hasta las rodillas, dejándole ver sus piernas, y dándose cuenta que tenía una calza, el chico hizo una mueca mostrando que le molestaba que la chica tuviera tanta ropa, pero metió su mano por debajo de ella.

- ¡NO! – gimió ella mirándolo seriamente-  
- … -lo único que el hizo fue mirarla-  
- … -la chica respiro hondo, y abrió un poco las piernas, para dejar que el se subiera a la cama-  
- Je... –el chico se subió entre las piernas de ella, y se acomodó-

Empezó a envestirla con fuerza, parecía que ni siquiera había ropa, se sentía demasiado bien, ninguno de los dos quería parar, el comenzó a besarla, y a jugar con sus pechos… otra vez.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? –dijo casi llorando la chica-

El, la miró, y le puso la remera, se sentó entre sus piernas... ella empezó a frotarse contra el, pidiéndole que siga. Rápidamente, el le volvió a sacar la remera, y a besar sus pechos otra vez, y a jugar… sacando el aburrimiento que lo abrumaba cuando dejaron de jugar con los mandos.  
Volvió a tratar de meterle la mano debajo de la ropa interior, cosa que logro, pero en un segundo, ella metió la mano sobre la de el, sosteniéndola, el, la movió un poco, haciéndola gemir, para luego sacarla. Siguieron besándose... pero entonces, la luz de la escalera se prendió.

- ¡VESTITE! – dijo el-  
- ¡MIERDA! -Ella se bajó la remera como pudo mientras prendía la televisión, para que pareciera que él seguía jugando, sin abrocharse la ropa interior, y se puso el pantalón como pudo, prendiendo el monitor de la PC, sentándose en ella, haciendo que la estaba usando-  
- … -agarró uno de los mandos, y se hizo el que jugaba-

La madre de ella apareció en el cuarto y los miró, la chica miró al joven y le sonrió, la mujer traía cena. Dejó la comida en una mesa, y se fue.

-Jee...-ella se rió, se sentó entre las piernas de él y lo besó-


End file.
